Romance in the mists
by GuitarBlair
Summary: Meryl and Vash start relationship takes off! Bounties to catch! And birds? Does Meryl have feelings for another? Rated T for swearing and slightly sexual situations. I do not own Trigun.
1. Chapter 1, Arrival

Hope you Enjoy it. I made a cowboy-bebop reference on accident but I thought I'd keep eeeeet :3

* * *

Stones everywhere, brick stones, gray, circling around and around to make a small room. The room had many holes in the wall, but mostly for large curved windows. The holes that weren't windows only told the stories of many many ages of plants, weather, and people taking it's tole on the large tower. Bird cages filled the room, all open and read for residence like a just cleaned hotel room. Birds chirped and squawked showing their different in species. Of course mice and such also shared this tower as a home, but there was one other resident.

"A simple bird may carry any message I choose." As if the words were lights and flags calling in a plane a small brown bird flew in and landed on a dark old hand of the man who spoke these words. It was a spotted bird, with white and tan and brown making patterns of magnificent beauty all over it's body.

"A message." Whispered the old man. His long gray beard reached down barely grabbing his knees, evidence of the last time it saw sheers. "I grow old little bird." The bird hopped on the outstretched hand a bit, then flew off. "I do not know how much longer I can keep this war from happening..." The man turned and looked at one of the windows. The sun blazing in only to show desert and cactus's all around the very large tower. To him, the birds seemed to slowly stop showing up. It was only a matter of time before they'd die off. Sooner or later someone would catch on and find him, not only him but they'd also find what they needed. The map.

"Milk please!" the large woman boomed at counter of the bar.  
"Make it two milks!" Another woman who's size only made the large one seem even larger said with equal spirit. The odd pair threw the usual customers of the bar off a bit so that stares came the two's way. This was a quiet bar and after a little side conversation poker and drinks resumed quietly to a low chatter.

-

"For you pretty ladies it'll be on the house." The tall and skinny bar tender said with an ancient smile on his peach wrinkled face. He set the two glasses down and the women took their seats.

The larger of the two women leaned over to talk to the smaller. "Meryl they said this town was supposed to be dangerous and I haven't seen anything to think it true. Do you think we're in the wrong town again?"

"It's gotta be the right town. Lets see if we can get some information from someone around here about it because Vash said it'd be somewhere around." Meryl took a small sip of the milk letting some of it take residence on her upper-lip. "Vash said he'd meet us here and he said he had more information about the killing that has been going on."

"You two here to see the Circus?" The friendly bar tender said again putting a rag filled hand on his hip. "It'll be set up in two days I bet ya. It's quite fun."

Milly's eye's lit up and she popped up to a straight stand off of her stool. "A Circus?!"

"Calm down!' Meryl's face contorted in annoyance. "If this isn't the right town we won't even stay here!" Her voice hushed halfway through the sentence. Now people definitely were staring.

"What are you two here for exactly?" The bar tender didn't seem to lose friendliness but gain a bit of suspicion. "Maybe I can help you. You're in Bellfront."

"See Meryl this is the right town!" Booming more Milly looked to Meryl with puppy-dog eyes and changed to a whisper. "Maybe if we find who we're looking for we can just go to the Circus after words. It'd be so much fun Meryl please."

Annoyance ran across Meryl's face with a bit of a shake only to make the bar tender laugh. "You two would get along with that other fellow who came here earlier."

"What fellow?"

-

"Look Vash you said you'd meet us here in two days and here you are three days ahead of schedule? What happened? What's the information? Why are you acting so shady? Vash would you speak!" Meryl exploded. She shot Vash a look that might make him explode in a much more real way.

Reaching around the back of his neck and rubbing it Vash laughed a bit. "Relax It's nothing much."

"Nothing much?!?" As Meryl exploded some more yelling at Vash Milly was unpacking and setting clothing into the dresser. It was a small Inn and the three of them had to rent it out together. "Look Vash people are dead and it's only going to continue, don't you care!"

Vash's face got serious and he turned to Milly with the look as if to offer it to her. "The store here sells pudding and I bought you some." His face was like stone, stoic as a statue. He tossed Milly a small plastic container filled with chocolate and vanilla goodness and Milly in return moved her lips to smile. He turned back to Meryl who was patting down her hair and counting to ten. "Of course I care, but I have a feeling we've been followed here. I know her name..."

The room got quiet except for Milly's humming, Meryl looked Vash in the eyes. "Her name?"  
"Yeah. Julia Roberts. More importantly I think she knows about us. I was definitely followed. I've actually been in the city for a week but I had to leave. She followed me out and I think I lost her. She'll be coming back though."

"Vash you think she's that dangerous?"

Bubbles popped into Vash's voice. "Honestly Meryl I just wanted to take our agreement seriously, that we'd work together." He grinned "I probably could have caught her myself."

Meryl sighed and looked to Milly. "Had to pair up with Bigshot over-here."

* * *

LIEK EEET?!?!??


	2. Chapter 2, Mary Dawn Rivers

Chapter 2!

* * *

Meryl always felt a deep sadness in her in the back of her mind. She kept it to herself but it wasn't something that she ever really understood. Since the start of their relationship Meryl knew Vash would do dumb things, and he did, but he was a great man. She loved him, and she knew he loved her but there still was sadness that lingered in her. Lying in bed with Vash she stared around the room eyes open very awake. Her arm was around him and his head was lying against her shoulder quite like the darkness that came with night that lay atop of them all. She stared at the ceiling, contemplating where the sadness came from and why she kept it from Vash because it certainly put them at a distance. Getting up without stirring Vash to much she put on her pants and walked out in them and a white t-shirt she had wore to bed. A bare foot on the cool sand was a nice distraction for Meryl. She laid her back against the inn wall and stared up at the moon. This could keep her much more interested than the ceiling of the inn ever could. Sand flowed between Meryl's toes along with a cool comforting feeling in her soul.

"Out pretty late." A soft muffled voice said walking up towards the inn. "This Twilight Inn?"

Meryl jumped out of her daze and stared at the woman who was surprisingly shorter than her. "Oh… yes it is." The first thought that the woman walking up brought in most anyone who might see her is that she was a young girl; she was just so short! What was so suspicious about it was her curves where hidden a bit but that was do to the fact that she dressed in bandages the color of the sand below her. The bandages wrapped her from her feet up to her neck and the top of her head only showing her eyes. A darker tan cloth hung on her shoulders covering her up ina way similar to a poncho. Well, if anything this woman was weird if not crazy. Where you could see her eyes her skin was roughed up with scratches but only made her eyes look much softer. Her eyes had strength in them but they only held comfort for Meryl. Without meaning to, Meryl's lips pushed out sound. "Bandages?"

Before an answer came, Meryl's hands shot up to her mouth and she squeaked a sorry. "No no, it's fine, I'm sure I look like a freak." Her tone held no sarcasm, her eyes just smiled. Walking up to Meryl and offering a hand the woman said with her muffle "Mary Dawn Rivers."

"Meryl, I…" Meryl reached out and shook the woman's hand starting to feel her tension from the sudden surprise go away. "Since I've already commented, why do you have the bandages?"

"You want to see?" Mary said, her hands moving to the tie in the bandage that started at the back of her neck, pulling up her poncho as she did revealing her held back figure. Meryl only nodded. Mary undid the tie which took a minute, and then pulled it away from her face until her entire head was de-clothed. Her hair was shaved into a mow-hawk and her face had a huge healed cut came down the side of her face and attached to her mouth. The cut ran then down her neck into the cover of her bandages. "It swells up with fluid so I keep it wrapped. I feel into the cogs of a machine my mother was working on when I was young." What was "it" was pretty obvious.

Meryl found herself covering her mouth again but in horror of the idea of a young child falling into a machine. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." Mary said smiling. "Far worse could have happened."

"Well, you still look good at least."

This made Mary tilt back a bit and laugh. "You just wait till I start swelling up. It takes a couple days but I'll start looking like a cherry." Mary tied the cloth lightly at her neck so it didn't start unfolding entirely but left most of her face uncovered.

Meryl laughed too and smiled softly. She felt oddly comfortable talking to Mary. "Lucky indeed. What are you doing in this town? Coming to the carnival?"

"No no, I'm in on business. I'm a business woman you see and a tough one." In one motion Mary brought her arm up so her fist faced the sky in and her arm made a ninety degree angel. She grabbed her bicep with her other hand as if to emphasize the silly motion

"You certainly got the hair for it."

"Hey now, I like it." Mary's fingers ran through her own hair and her eyes hit the sky in a slightly self conscious action. "besides!" Mary jumped in closer to Meryl and put her fingers through hers playfully. "Look at miss girly here; your hair isn't what I call feminine."

"You don't like it?" Meryl squeaked grabbing the tips of her hair gently. Her eyes stared into the other woman's with hurt.

"I do I do." Mary rolled her eyes and patted Meryl's cheek. "You're cute; I hope I see you around the town more."

"Yeah me too!" Her face lit up and so did her smile. Standing up straight Meryl took her back off the inn wall. "Not often enough we get tough short girls around here! Too little of us!"

"Now that's just corny." Mary rolled her eyes again.

"Well I… I didn't mean it that way." Meryl let out a giggle.

"Sure you didn't." A passing thought spoken by Mary as she stepped inside the inn.

"See you around!" Meryl saluted to Mary's back and then laid her own back against the wall. Meryl let out a soft coo as she felt her body warm up with a tingly happiness. "What am I mooping about? I feel scandalous now. I wonder if Vash is up for some teenage fun."

-

"Well that certainly was different Meryl. Not that I'm complaining but what got into you?"

Meryl purred and kissed Vash's bare neck. A flash of Meryl's pink she pulled her shirt back down over her torso. They were both half naked and standing on the roof of the inn "We should probably get back inside." Meryl giggled. Vash stared at Meryl definitely confused.

"If you didn't smell so normal I'd say you got into some kind of alcohol."

"You're one to talk." Pulling her pants back on and buttoning them up found herself walking over to the ladder that they took up to the roof. Meryl's gaze fell down the stairs of the ladder "I don't think I can get back to sleep tonight, you wanna just stay up here and talk?"

"Sure that sounds great." Tucking in his shirt Vash looked much more human without his coat on and his hair spiked up. His arm didn't of course, but he looked less perfect and otherworldly. He walked up to Meryl and pulled her into a hug that came with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Vash." She leaned against Vash and pulled her arms up perpendicular and around his. That was a nice thing about Vash too, after the sex was done her didn't keep going after her body in a sexual way. At this thought Meryl shook with a bit of excitement. "So I met another short tough girl early tonight I just thought I'd tell you that we're starting a club to take down tall tough men like you."

"A short tough girl?" Vash shot an eyebrow up.

"Yeah… Her name is Mary Dawn Rivers."

"I see." Vash's grip loosened up on Meryl. Meryl responded by tightening hers. "Meryl… did she have bandages covering her body?"

"You…. You know her?" Meryl pushed out of the grip and turned staring at him with accusative tone. "How do you know her? She's not an ex lover is she?"

Vash put up his hands in defense"No no… calm down. It's just that..."

"It's just what Vash?"

Vash's face contorted in an afraid almost guilty face. "No no it's just, that's our bounty."

Meryl's tension and angered shoulders dropped along with her face. She thought to herself that it couldn't have been her. "No she… Mary's such a sweet girl though."

Vash suddenly got very serious. "Where did you see her last?"

"She's, in the Inn." Meryl felt completely defeated. This whole night suddenly felt very wrong and she couldn't place exactly what made her shiver. Before she could Vash was jumping off the side of the building. "Wait Vash! Don't just run in there crazily!"

"She'll have Milly by now!" Another passing thought as Vash went running into the doorway.

"Oh my god what have I done…" Meryl spoke and she started climbing down the latter hastily. "Did I? No no." Meryl pushed that thought out of her head, she couldn't have just had crazy sexual relations with her partner in the passing comforting feeling that she got from this woman. It was to much, it ran through her head and she forced "No no no!" into her thoughts.

-

Mary didn't bring anything to place inside the nice little dresser she had in the inn so settling in was very easy. Mary started to undo her bandages when the door exploded. Everything seemed to slow down for her. It was three shots. The first one unlocked the door, the second two came blazing at her. Mary turned to see the man enter only to feel her body get pushed backwards. The window caved in around her and in an instant she was falling. Her head popped into a screaming aching pain that demanded all of her attention. Blood, glass, and sand seemed to surround her and like an angel coming down to smite her the man who busted into her room came falling down towards her. Mary's thoughts scrambled to get her attention, all happening in seconds. Growing up, her childhood, her mother, her passed lovers, her accident, her arm... His large boots seem to take up all of her sight. She closed her eyes before she saw him hit the ground. The ground shook and her body began to conform to the shaking before darkness pulled her into unconsciousness.

-

"Vash what's going on?" Meryl whispered angrily from the window. There was Mary and Vash in a bloody glass covered mess on the ground and Mary was shaking violently and foaming at the mouth. "What did you do?!"

"She was more dangerous the last time we fought I thought I'd get the jump on her!" Vash's head felt like it was spinning too, this was way to easy. He was very confused at first, his hands up in a defensive position as he stared at the woman who looked near death from his little endeavor. "It's not her!" He concluded out-loud. He reached down and turned the girl slowly on her side so she didn't choke on her vomit. In seconds Meryl was next to him and she almost screamed.

"How is it not her?! You said it was! What did you do to this poor woman?!" She breathed in a whispered panic. They were gonna wake people up if they kept being this loud. "Quickly get her inside she needs medical help!" Vash hit Mary twice with his shots and got her full of glass, not to mention the woman's already bad condition from her own childhood accident. Mary was in bad shape.

* * *

Hopefully this is better than chapter one, I enjoyed writing it more.


	3. Chapter 3, Fire Fight

Chapter 3! This is more action than romance but Ya know we'll see.

* * *

A blurry image began to slowly fade into reality. Some sort of house, maybe a hospital. She was laying down in a bed she didn't recognize. What was she doing here? Why did her head hurt and her arms? It was an aching that made her queasy. She closed her eyes and slowly let herself back to sleep. Before she got them closed, she swear she was looking into a mirror because she saw herself in front of her.

-

Vash sat on the side of his bed at the inn. "What has gotten into you?" He thought. "This isn't like you at all, you don't rush in like that is something clouding your judgment?"

Laying down on his side he put his hands up to the side of his head. Something wasn't right here how could there be two of this girl? Meryl seemed pretty angry at him too. He closed his eyes and tried not to think to hard on it.

Milly walked in and looked at Vash. "Vash are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm, well Milly I don't know what's wrong with me." Vash sat up and looked at Milly. "I can't believe I hurt that girl."

"It was a simple mistake Mr. Vash you just gotta be more careful next time."It was such a simple way to look at it. It wasn't just a mistake Vash was dealing with here. He thought to Rem, then thought about Meryl."Mr. Vash?"

"Milly you mind if I take a walk?"

"Of course not Mr. Vash you go right ahead."

Walking out of the room leaving Milly with a half hearted smile Vash. Red coat, red zigzag glasses, and his gun hanging heavy at his side Vash started to walk around the town. The daylight shinned bright into his sunglasses. Stopping mid-step Vash stood in a confused paralyzed state. There in front of him was Mary, all bandaged up, perfectly fine.

"Mary..?"

Guns came up raised from a belt on her sides and bullets began to fly. Vash's head flooded with calculations and he began to dodge the bullets in a graceful way that showed nothing but luck. Desert Eagles? Clips hit the sand and new ones filled the guns. People stopped and gaped, and a man screamed and ran into one of the bar's near by. Shooting himself into an alley and away from fire Vash took a deep breath. He must be going crazy because this was definitely Mary.

Vash drew his gun but just in time for Mary to come around the corner of the Ally and begin to fire again but this time not with the pistols. AK 47 in hand the short girl filled the alley with bullets and Vash's only escape was to jump up the walls as if he was Mario in some sort of video game. The bullets followed. Vash got to the roof. He wipe the sweat off his forehead. "What the hell is going on, am I going crazy?" He turned his head to look into the alley and she was gone.

"Drop your weapons Vash admits his mistake!"

That was Milly! Vash rushed to the side of the building to see Milly holding her large hunk of metal of a gun. Bullets flew! Milly's rounds went off! Vash fired his pistol and the AK flew out of Mary's hands! Milly didn't take a round but Mary took one of Milly's slamming against the sand hard being partly straddled by the large round that Milly's gun shot.

Vash came flying down the building landing hard on the ground and then came running to the scene. Unfortunately Mary only seemed stunned by the round and was pulling out one of her desert eagles. Vash was to quick for her though shooting the pistil out of her hand. The large metal round got pushed off her body and she jumped to her feet. Mary went to pull out her other eagle out but Vash repeated his previous shot. Mary stepped back and Vash was up in her face to restrain her. Before he could Milly's arms came out of no where! One full nelson brought Vash back a couple steps. Mary jumped backwards and got down on one knee. Her eyes were like that of a hawk. She stared the two of them down. Vash could see her calculating just like he did. She was kneeling over her AK.

"Both of you stop it!" Milly shouted but then the rest of the AK's round went off.

Vash and Milly hit the ground and both of them fired back. Vash shot again at the AK. Before they could get anymore shots going Mary was running in between two buildings and gone leaving Milly and Vash very confused. Vash chased after her.

-

Mary felt herself waking up to pain. Someone was padding her down and she heard distant voices in blur.

"I swear!.... No no I'm not making it......"

Her head pounded complaints to the voices. She went to bring her hands up to her head but her arms protested. Someone was pushing her arms back down. "Where... where am I?"

"Shhh shhhh." She started to see the woman in front of her. Meryl, the girl she met the other night.

"What happened?" Mary tried to bring her hands up as her body screamed in pain.

"No Mary stay still." Meryl turned to Vash, who was also in the small room. "Vash I haven't left her side it couldn't have been her, what has gotten into you?"

"Meryl I'm not making this up this woman was shooting out in broad daylight."

"What? No! No!" Mary started to scream and her movements got jerkier. Mary shot up to a sit and ripped the IV out of her arm. "Get me out of here! get me out!"

Vash and Meryl both shot to her side and pushed her back down to a lay. Mary didn't seem to care, she was shaking and kicking. "No! No! Get me out!"

Mary's doctor, a tall older black woman walked in. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know she just started freaking out!" Meryl looked pleadingly to the doctor.

The doctor calmly walked to Mary with a needle. Liquid came out the tip and then the tip hid into Mary's arm. It only took a couple of minutes before Mary passed out.

"Jesus Christ Vash what is going on?" Meryl stared down at Mary. Mary's wounds reopened to stream out blood because of the struggle. The doctor called in some help and started to re-bandage her up.

"I'm not sure what's going on." Vash felt his heart sinking. This all seemed so otherworldly.

* * *

I like writing romance better but I think this was a cool scene. =D Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4, My scar Your scar

Chapter 4

* * *

Meryl was standing outside the hospital. Thinking about the craziness that happened. An arm came around her shoulder. Meryl jumped away from it. Vash, who's arm it was, looked a bit hurt.

"Meryl you can't be mad at me."

"I'm... I'm not." Meryl turned away from him looking up at the clouds, the sun was going down. "I'm just scared something weird is going on Vash and I'm feeling like I can trust anyone."

Vash tried again. Meryl didn't seem to pull away this time but just laid her head onto his shoulder. "Meryl, me too. This doesn't seem to make any sense."

Meryl's eyes looked up at Vash. Meryl saw some of the surrounding buildings behind him and looked at the birds on the roof. They were pretty birds up there, you didn't seem them often. In fact, it was a lot of birds. The birds were covering all the surrounding buildings. "Vash what kind of birds are those?"

Vash looked up at the birds himself. His face stayed very serious. "I um... well they don't all look the same. Look closely."

Meryl put her arms around Vash's stomach and pushed her face into his chest. "I feel like I'm going crazy Vash."

"I know the feeling."

-

Manager Joe Radmyr was so happy with life right now. The town got shot up by some woman! Who cared though? Not him, he didn't care at all! This whole thing came off as a stunt put on by the circus and people were pumped for some of the gun shows. Even better was that the circus was ready.

Mr. Radmyr was a small man standing in his red circus coat. White, balding, and overweight he found himself not being popular sexually. It didn't matter though. Mr. Radmyr had a cigar in his mouth and money would soon be in his pocket. The world was his oyster! He was looking out the window of the inn. Sliding almost shut his eyes peeked out at the unusual amount of birds that were sitting on the roofs of the buildings nearby the Inn.

"Heard of my carnival guys?" Mr Radmyr walked over to the dresser the inn provided him. 'Scotch is a lovely thing', so he thought to himself. He poured himself a glass. "A toast to me and my circus." he called to the birds jokingly.

"Got another glass?" a deep voice said.

Mr. Radmyr jumped in fright. "You startled me, no you may not have my scotch!" He plucked the cigar out of his mouth and turned to look at the tall man he'd never seen before in his life. "You're not Carlos..."

"No I'm not. Do you have another glass?" The man he was looking at stood very tall in a large black trench coat. Along with the wrest of his clothing it all seemed horridly aged and was covered in rips. He wore all black, and a large black slouch hat.

The man was immense! He stepped forward and Mr. Radmyr tried to speak but only got out "I.. I... I.."

The man's nose seemed to reach out to point at everything he looked at. His eyes were the site to see. He obviously was blinded in some sort of disgusting... accident? I didn't look like an accident it looked like something very very sick. He obviously could see, but not very well at all. A tapping went on at Mr. Radmyr's window. He walked passed Mr. Radmyr opening the window. Birds flew in, mostly crows but some were brown spotted birds. Most landed on his shoulders but what didn't found other perches. None landed on Mr. Radmyr, but all the crows kept their eyes on him. One on his shoulder leaned in and it looked like it whispered in his ear.

"Give me a glass Mr. Radmyr!" The man turned to Mr. Radmyr's direction.

Mr. Radmyr jumped! He shakily grabbed his second glass and filled it with scotch, then handing it over to the large man. The last thing about the man that Mr. Radmyr noticed was the large scythe that was strapped to his back.

"The circus must be closed." The man said almost to himself as he was handed the glass.

Mr. Radmyr lost fear and stomped. "What?! Why?!"

The man sat down on the bed, still towering over Mr. Radmyr, and took a sip of the scotch. "I'm having enough trouble finding her in this mess, without more people coming to your circus."

"Who? Find who? What do you want from me you freak."

"You will do it, I don't care how, you'll do it or I'll kill you." A small brown spotted bird hopped on the man's shoulder and leaned in to whisper to his ear.

"I will not do it."

"Do it or I'll kill you." He said very calmly. Another sip was taken and he stood up holding the glass out to Mr. Radmyr. "Thank you for the scotch I must go now."

Mr. Radmyr took a large swallow of his scotch and nodded. Setting both his and the man's glass down onto the dresser he watched as the large horrifying man left his room.

-

The next day Milly got up early to go look at the setting up of the circus. Meryl and Vash lay in bed together. They didn't speak, they hadn't spoke much. They weren't mad at each other, things were just so awkward because of all that had happened.

Vash got up first, smiling down to Meryl. "I love you Meryl."

"I love you to Vash." Vash leaned down and Meryl grabbed his face. "You be safe Vash." She said giving him a soft kiss.

Vash nodded and left the room. After showering, spiking his hair up, and getting dressed he went for a walk. 'What am I gonna do' he thought to himself. 'Something must be going on, it must not be her.'

He heard a gun cock. Before it fired calculations ran through his head and he jumped aside. The gun fired again two more times, it was a revolver. Mary came running out of the ally at him but this time Vash had enough of this game. He turned and jumped forward into her. Her extended gun arm got caught into his armpit and he closed tight on her. She reached into her cloak but Vash grabbed her arm.

"Not this time Julia!" Vash exclaimed.

"Fuck you." Mary said and her knee flew into Vash's crotch with a large thump sound. Vash's grip on her loosed and she pulled out of his grip. Vash didn't lose all his stamina though. Vash whipped out his gun. The motion was also used to knock Mary's revolver to the side so that the shot she made fired away from him.

Mary kicked at his crotch again. Vash's legs jumped up to take the blow. Mary aimed to fire at Vash again but Vash shot her revolver almost knocking it out of her grip.

"You asshole!" It definitely wasn't Mary, her voice was totally different.

Julia turned and started to run back into the Ally she came from. Pulling up his gun the calculations ran through his head and he fired. The grip of the cloth on Julia's neck came loose and began to pull off of her quickly. Before it uncovered to much she reached up and gripped her face to hold it around herself. "Fuck fuck fuck!" She yelled, turning towards Vash.

Descending upon Vash with the quickness of an eagle a scythe came roaring down towards Vash's neck. Vash fell backwards and the scythe hit the ground kicking up sand and dust right next to his crotch. The man wielding the scythe was the most horrifying man Vash had ever seen. Birds filled the air squawking and flying around in circles over the scene.

"What the fuck! I'm out of here!" Julia turned to run down the Ally again before the Vash shot at her legs twice unwrapping more of her cloth and tripping her. The scythe pulled out of the ground swinging for Vash's neck again. Vash kicked backwards avoiding most of the blow. A little blood trickled down his neck. The man leaped tremendous heights away from Vash descending upon Julia. Julia screamed and her revolver went off into the man before he landed over her. He took a shot straight to the chest. It didn't stop him. Like death itself he reached out his large hand and grabbed her by the neck lifting her far into the air.

"My precious map... Finally."

Julia shot her last round into his chest again but he didn't falter, only stared at her with his scared up eyes. Julia's face slowly un-bandaged. It revealed her long black hair that was tied up tightly against her hair. It became very clear that the "Scar" on Julia's face was make up. Dropping the scythe he reached up to touch her face with his long bony fingers.

Vash was on his feet again and was running straight at the two. "Put her down what are you doing?!" He fired at the man. The man only took the shots and continued what he was doing.

"You have nothing to do with this, stay out of it you fool." He moved his hands across Julia's "scar" and slowly frowned. "You.... this is a trick. This is a trick!" His voice got louder. His grip became as tight as a closed lock. He let go just as Vash got up to start some sort of melee fight. A few fists were flung by Vash but the man just lifted up his arm and took the punches. Grabbing his scythe while Vash tried to stab him with his shoe knife the man jumped backwards again flying into the air like some sort of grasshopper and behind a building. Vash turned and looked at Julia. She was throwing up, and her bandages were undoing enough to make her almost to the point of half naked. The horror of a man would have to wait. Birds flew away following the man leaving Vash with Julia.

* * *

THE PLOT THICKENS DIDN'T EEET?!?!?!


	5. Chapter 5, Confessional with Alex

Chapter 5

* * *

"Forgive me lord." The deep voice pleaded miserably in front of the alter. The church was completely empty except for the immense man with the scythe. The man made the cross over his chest and then leaned into his hands to pray. After a short prayer he lifted his head up. "No preacher will talk to me because of my form."

-

Stepping up to the church Wolfwood noticed the strange amount of birds covering the roof of it. The birds noticed him as well.

"Who is there?" He didn't move from the alter, in fact he didn't move at all except for his lips. His voice sounded miserable.

"Just a man of God. You sound troubled." Wolfwood laid his cross against the wall near the door. Walking up to the man he noticed the scythe. He decided not to get to close.

"You will listen to my prayers?" The man turned to reveal his horrible scar covered eyes.

"Well..." Wolfwood stared in amazement. "Of course I will!" He said optimistically and sat down on a pew. "Lets hear it."

"I kill. I kill but I know I must do it. I am damned to go to hell but.."

"Now now, don't be to hard on yourself. Why do you kill?"

"Demons..."

"Demons?"

"My story is... quite long. Do you have time?"

"Yes of course."

"There is a demon, his name is Malkus. He is the demon of disorder. He caused much chaos and destruction on this earth behind the eyes of other people. I saw this in him, I saw it in everyone, so I searched for some way to stop this." The man took a deep breath. "I summoned him out of the bodies of man and fought him."

Wolfwood nodded slowly, thinking to himself 'this guy must be nuts.'

"I did not kill him, but I almost did. This is where my mistake came to be known. The demon was alone but had two bodies. At the time, they were joined, but when I almost slain him he shoved all the death I caused into one body and the last of his strength into another. He hid his dieing body."

The man took in another deep breath, tears started to flow down his cheeks. "I've been searching for where this body is hidden."

"And you've been killing people to find the answer?"

"Well, what happened preacher was that I found his form that still had strength. In this form he was mortal. Malkus took a young girl and placed his demonic touch onto her spreading evil into her skin. Her body was a map to remember where he hid his second body." The main raised his hands to look at the top of them. He brought them very close to his face and turned them over to look at his palms. "She does not know that this happened to her. Along with the evil he pressed into her body he also pressed lies into her head. She does not understand." His voice got very miserable all the sudden. "I have been tricked by Malkus preacher, she is not here."

"Why did Malkus make this.. map...?"

"In his mortal form he has all the flaws the mortals do. He figured he'd lose touch of the memory. No one would suspect this poor girls body was a map. The map was made in mortal wound and sealed with his evil. If for some reason her body was destroyed he could summon the evil that laid into it and view the mortal scar he made."

"How do you know?"

"I saw him do it."

"But your eyes..."

"He did it." The man hissed. "Malkus knew I saw and thought I could not read the map if I could not see. I can read with my hands though." The man went back to staring at his hands.

"I see... I mean... I didn't mean to mock you." Wolfwood scratched the back of his neck and stared with pity at the man. "What's your name?"

"Alejandro Silva." Silva said, emotion seemed totally desert in his statement.

"So where does the killing come into play?"

"People do not understand what I do, they interfere, and I must kill because the death of Malkus is more important the the lives of people." He ended this sentence very shakily, obviously starting to cry softly. "I will go to hell but it will bring so much good to this world."

"Alex are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"I may just be insane. I cannot take the chance that what I know is real."

"Alex what does your family say to this?"

With this Silva leaned back and laughed deeply. "My family!" He spit with delight. "My family you ask?" He laughed again, then shook his head. "My family... no no you couldn't of known. My family is all in hell my dear preacher."

"In hell?"

"They...." He paused thoughtfully. "Well... hopefully my mother and sister are in heaven. I suspect they are."

"How did she die?"

"He killed her." Silva hissed, shaking a bit with anger at the thought.

"Who killed her? Malkus?" Wolfwood leaned in on one of the pew's in front of him and stared intently at Silva. His face was extremely serious.

"No! My father did." He wailed into the church. His very voice would make you shake. His wail was a painful dreadful thing to hear. "My father, the devil himself." He spit the words out in disgust. It was obvious he didn't think his father was the devil but was just comparing his evil.

"Your father?"

"Yes, my father." Silva snapped and turned staring Wolfwood down with anger. "He raped my sister, and raped my mother, then killed them both! The angels! They were so good to me." His face drooped as he said this, tears falling out of his eyes just as the sadness fell into his soul. "So I killed him!" He screeched "I don't care if I'm going to hell it had to be done!"

Wolfwood only nodded. He didn't know what to say, it was all so overwhelming. The sure misery this man radiated was almost enough in itself to make you speechless.

"I have, taken care of my own ... genitals..." The word dripped with disgust as it slithered out of his mouth. "I do not have the parts to repeat this horrid process that is rape of the physical being."

Wolfwood's jaw dropped at that. This man must be crazy.

"What do you think?" He said amused.

Wolfwood took in a deep breath himself. He closed his eyes and contemplated. "I think you are a tortured soul."

"I think so too!" Silva shouted crazily. He almost sounded happy that Wolfwood identified this in him. "Tortured tortured tortured!" Hands waved crazily shouting the word with delight.

"And I also think... you are mislead."

At this Silva got quiet. His face instantly turned serious and then faced the alter again. "Okay."

"You most not kill. This man, sounds horrible, but I do not believe you need to kill him."

"He may be mortal but he is no man." He spit anger with this words. "He is a demon."

"And what have you become?"

Silva didn't answer this. There was silence for a good two minutes. Wolfwood stared at Silva hoping he didn't upset him to much. Silva turned his horrifying face to Wolfwood and sent him a half toothless smile. The teeth that were there sported many colors. "A tortured soul yes?" Ending the sentence with a large cackle. The birds outside were making lots of noise all the sudden.

Wolfwood didn't say anything, just stared at Silva as Silva stood up. "I must leave, thank you for your counsel."

"Why don't you stay and talk more." Wolfwood said, feeling himself tense up.

"I must go. This church must be sickened enough by my soul." He let out another cackle. Leaning over quite a bit to get out of the door Silva left without another word.

* * *

IS HE EVIL? Or do you pity him? What do you think!


	6. Chapter 6, Now things heat up

Chapter 6

* * *

Meryl reached out to the small girl's petite bandaged hand. She gave it a small, soft, beautiful little warm squeeze as she stared down at her hand. Meryl felt miserable, she felt so incredibly guilty for what Vash did. It was as if she should have prevented it, and she knew it was stupid too! She just, couldn't get passed the feelings. She teared up a bit. She felt a soft rub of Mary's thumb on her hand.

"Hey there, what are you doing?" Mary opened her eyes

"I'm.... I.... I don't know Mary I'm sorry." She let go of Mary's hand, but Mary didn't let her hand get away. "Mary I'm sorry, don't be mad." Meryl moved away a bit but Mary's grip held tight.

"Hey silly, look at me, do I look mad." She said giving Meryl a comforting and beautifully sincere smile. "I'm not mad, I'm a bit confused I'll admit."

"Me too." She moved back to Mary and smiled a bit. She tried to hold it, but tears just rolled up in her eyes. She frowned a bit, staring at Mary being so comforting. Mary needed the comfort! Meryl should be there for Mary!

Mary frowned playfully. "Why so sad Meryl? What's the matter?"

"I feel, stupid."

"You fail a test or something?" Mary stared Meryl in the eyes and smiled her a playful smile.

Meryl laughed a bit, and reached forward and grabbed the back of Mary's hand. "I'm fine, really, I'm sorry I'm gonna take a walk." Meryl turned, letting go and tried to walk away.

Mary held on to Meryl. "Would you talk to me? I'm stuck in a bed all day long right! Might as well talk right?"

Meryl turned back to Mary. Breath flowed out of her in a soft weak sigh. "Mary, I, I just feel sad in general and I can't quite put my finger on it."

"It happens." Mary nodded thoughtfully, but it was almost mocking thoughtfulness.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal I just figured...never mind."

"you just figured.....?" Mary emphasized figured. Her eyes beckoned her to continue.

"I just figured.... after I started... being with Vash that, it'd go away." Meryl looked away scared of Mary's response. She couldn't quite place why, but she was scared.

"That's a silly thing thing to think Meryl." Mary said matter of fact, but she squeezed Meryl's hand warmly. "Can I get a hug?"

Meryl walked over to Mary and leaned into Mary giving her a light hug.

Mary hugged her tighter than Meryl expected and leaned up to Meryl's ear. "You will find happiness in yourself not in anyone else." Mary said very confidently and placed a warm kiss on her cheek, even if it was through bandages.

Something passed through Meryl's head she had no idea where it come, but she pulled back a bit, and grabbed Mary's bandages. She slowly pulled it away from Mary's mouth, her sweet little lips. 'Just.... one....'

Mary looked up blinking a bit, at the moment she looked so much younger. She was scared a bit... but more excited than scared.

Meryl leaned in and kissed her. Meryl couldn't explain why she wanted to but she really wanted to. It was important to her. The trick was, it didn't matter.

Mary closed her eyes as she felt the rush in her. It was a sprinkle, starting in her stomach, but it rushed down her body from her lips as if filling her with a calm lovely sensation of pleasure. It wasn't lust, it was comfort and warmth. It was as if Meryl returned all the warmth and comfort that Mary spoke to her back in this single kiss. The kiss was more than this too though! It evolved, it was amazing! Meryl's hand were on Mary's face now. Like stepping on a land mind an explosion of passion jumped into the kiss and Mary's cheeks, which were mostly covered, burned red. Mary's head had no thoughts, they were to jumbled and distorted by the situation. Finally, Meryl's lips pulled off. The absence of Mary's lips was a problem though, so she smiled to take it's place.

Mary blushed like a young school girl then playfully batted her eyelashes at Meryl. "Meryl, you just cheated on your boyfriend."

Meryl's face froze and she bit her bottom lip, turning around to look. Mary grabbed Meryl's hand and pulled her in before she could turn. Meryl opened her mouth and the back of her throat spat out. "I..." Meryl all of the sudden looked terrified.

"How can you get scared of the consequences of something that felt soooooo-" She emphasized the so by leaning her head back as if moaning, then abruptly shooting it back into place. "Good."

Plastered all over Mary's face was deviant thoughts about the kiss. Meryl hated it, but at the same time she loved it. She took a deep breath. "Just one more." She said quickly jumping Mary into another kiss.

-

"I knew you were Vash the stampede!" Julia waved her head to the side her long hair flying with her and her young smile on her face. She was younger than Mary you could barely call her a woman. "I knew ever since I saw that look on your face the first time I saw you get shot at!" Julia had on a pair of jean shorts, a white tank-top, and a small jean jacket. Her shoes were old old chucks, and she wore a small black leather necklace that sported a small heart on the front.

"Shhhh." Vash's finger was up in front of his lips and he walked up to her holding out his hand as if to grab her mouth to quiet her. She fell into laughter and jumped back away from him onto the bed of the Inn. They were holding her hostage, basically. They needed to figure out what to do with her. Meryl seemed entirely intent on staying with Mary till she was better, and this town had nothing to compensate them for the town also DIDN'T want her in the jail. They wanted her out of the town, but Vash didn't feel safe leaving Meryl and Milly by themselves after that horror attacked them. "Look keep that to yourself okay I can't hunt bounties if I'm being hunted for my bounty."

"You are hilarious!" She sounded just like a teenage girl, pulling her knees up to her chest and pulling her arms around it. "You know I developed my theories on gun calculations based on what I saw."

"Your theories?"

"Yeah I'm a mathematician! and a scientists. I don't know which one I like better." She put her finger to her lips and pondered. "Anyways."

"I see. Why did you rob that bank that got your the bounty?"

"I needed funds! For my machine!"

"You're machine?"

"Yeah my machine, I can't tell you about it! But... it is brilliant." Julia got up and walked to the window. "I wish I was working on it right now. I'm a bit A.D.D."

Vash sat down on the bed and scratched his head. Taking care of a young adult.

"Well, you wanna go to the circus to wait on whether you take me in or not?"

"I'm taking you in."

She turned with a jump. "AH! Very good, but if you don't take me in soon I WILL get away."

"Yeah so you've bragged...." Vash looked away in annoyance.

"You just wait, you just wait." She smiled devilishly. "So....." She looked around boredly. "got paper and pencils? I need to do something to keep me busy."

"No you can't have any pencil and paper, just sit down. I need to get you some hand cuffs..."

"You get me a pencil and paper and I will have sex with you." She said plainly with a shrug and an eye roll.

Vash gagged a bit, but only in surprise. "Uh..."

"I'm serious!" She shrugged again with another eye roll. "I just want to do calculations. I mean, sex is good too." She smiled deviously and pulled slowly at the top of her tank-top.

"No no it's fine!" Vash couldn't hide his excitement when she did this, it was plain. He looked away and put his hands over his eyes.

"You totally want to!" She giggled and jumped over to him right into his lap.

Vash didn't move, he got extremely sweaty.

Julia smiled and leaned up to Vash's face.

-

Milly sat happily through the Circus as it went on. Gun shows, trapeze! Clowns! It was great. She sat pretty far up but she still enjoyed every second of it. Vash and Meryl were busy watching their bounty and screw up, but they told her not to miss this. IT was held in the largest red tent she ever saw. Although to be honest, it wasn't that big she just hadn't seen that many

Mr Radmyr walked up in his fancy red coat at the very end of the circus to his microphone in the middle of the stage. "I think you all! I thank you all for coming to my circus and I wouldn't be so silly enough to say I hoped you enjoyed it because I know you have!" The crowd boomed, Milly along with it. All of the sudden light came down on Mr. Radmyr. It didn't look like a light that came from inside the tent but rather the sun. In fact, it was, but how was it getting in? A shadow flew down from nowhere landing right behind Mr Radmyr. It looked as if he were turning around to see what it.

It soon became clear that wasn't what happened. Silva had chopped his head off, and was holding it in his hand. Silva walked up to the mic and leaned down to it. "This is what happens when you do not head warnings." He said plainly, then slammed Mr. Radmyr's head straight onto the mic as if it were a spear. A horrid crunch and squish rattled the large tent as the well placed sound system amplified Mr. Radmyr's head being impaled by the mic. As fast as he swooped in, Silva jumped out the tent, which was shaking horridly at him leaving through the hole he made when he came in.

The crowd was rushing out and Milly was trying to also. People were screaming as the tent began to cave in. It took Milly a while but when she got away from the crowd she began to run. down the street to get back to Meryl and Vash. She then, in her peripheral vision, saw crowds and crowds of birds flying around, or perched on, the church of the town. She suddenly got very angry at the thought of Mr. Radmyr's death. Tears ran down her cheek and she headed to the church.

-

The church door busted open and Silva stared at the doorway. He couldn't see who walked in but he just got up and started to roar. Standing up he felt himself accelerating towards the door roaring. He took a second to breath in an extremely large breath that almost comically inflated his chest and then began to roar again pulling out his scythe. A shot went off, and it hit his scythe knocking it out of his hand and flinging it across the room. He could barely see what kind of round it was, but it was big.

-

Milly got the scythe away from him. She jumped forward to the towering Silva. Silva smacked the gun away from her making a horrid clank on the ground. Milly wasn't scared though, she just reached out and punched him right in his long pointy nose. Silva stepped back and she hit him again, and again, and again. Then Silva fought back. He slammed his long arms, which at this point seemed to never end, against each of her blows. He fought her backwards, she tried to not let him but his reach was impossible. He then went in for a strike, aiming his pointy fingers for her eyes. She dipped to the side into the pews, then turned and started to run the opposite direction of him. His coat fluttered in the passing wind as he jumped his mighty leap and landed in front of her. Milly kept running though, leaning her head down and slammed him into the ground. They were on the ground now struggling. Milly punched at him as much as she could, she felt her fists bleeding. The man finally got his grip on her lifting her up straight into the air. He threw her against the wall and hitting it felt like falling off a building. Man he was strong. She got to her feet though and he swung at her, this time she grabbed his arm as it came at her, she stepped back and to the side and helped his hand that he was accelerating right into the wall. She then pulled it behind him in a jerking motion. He grunted as she pulled his arm behind him. She reached up with her now free hand and grabbed the back of his face then slammed it into the wall. She then slammed it two more times. He was fighting to get free, kicking at her. She took two kicks and knew she couldn't keep that up because his legs strength was unbelievable. He kicked again and she let go stepping back. At that moment, she kicked his leg that wasn't in the air as hard as she could and he went plummeting to the ground. When he hit the ground she kicked again this time on the top of his head.

-

Silva screamed in anger and pushed his body with his arms and legs as hard as he could sending himself flying back against another wall on the other side of the church. It hurt but he needed to gain control. He slammed so hard into the wall he almost had an imprint of his body in it. He held onto the wall and took in deep breaths through the blood covering his face. She was running across the room, to leave? He heard her pick up her weapon and he jumped down and went towards the sound. He couldn't see at all now cause of the blood but he knew where the pews were. He jumped over them and as he descended on her he took two rounds from the gun into his chest which gave her enough time to sidestep his decent. The shots also threw off his footing and he landed on his ankle bad. It went out with a large crack which can only be described as bone slipped into the floor and slammed into the wall. Then he felt the large gun slam into the side of his head. He went dizzy, but he didn't go out. He did however fake.

-

Milly aimed her gun at Silva and stared at him intently for ten whole minutes. He didn't move, he wasn't dead though she could hear him breathing. It was a slurping sound through the blood really. The door opened slowly and a middle aged white man looked in.

"Is everyone okay here?"

"This man is a murderer! Call the police!" Milly commanded. The man looked down and saw the blood. With a nod he was gone, and Milly kept her gun aimed at him. "You are a very evil man to do what you did, I do not know why you would do it but it was very wrong of you." She started to tear up at the thought of the horror.

She looked back up at the door and when she did she felt a hand grab her leg. She fired into him but she was already in the air, he had enough strength to just throw her through the air and through the window of the church.

-

Silva slowly got up to a sit, he pulled his broken ankle out in front of himself and felt up it with his hands, ignoring the pain. He pushed his bone back in place. This time the pain was to much and he screamed. He felt around the floor for his scythe, and it took him a little while but he found it. Using it as a crutch he pushed himself to a stand and then hurried outside. His loyal crows landed on his shoulders and spoke to him. Yes he must hurry, the sheriff was coming and in his current state he could not fight them off.

* * *

I don't know if it all belonged in one chapter together, but this stuff is all really heated so hopefully it worked.


	7. Chapter 7, Monsters and Vengance

Chapter 7

-

Building a barrier for his face Vash's hands quickly moved up in Julia's way. "Julia stop!" His voice got high pitched and he pushed her face backward enough before just holding his hands up in front of his torso waving them back and forth. "I...I...I!! IEEEEEEE!!" Vash jumped into action grabbing the bandages Julia had used to disguise herself and tied her to the bed in a matter of minutes so she would stop. She began to start saying something so... he tied that shut too. As he was finished he heard screaming outside and moved to the window. Like water being poured into a cup his face filled with seriousness. A panic, people were running through the streets screaming, and he saw Milli fly over a building and land hard on the ground into the screaming people. Jumping into action he landed down next to her and found her in a bloody mess with glass sticking out of her. He thought she'd be near death but Milli stood up and began to pick glass out of herself.

Her face contorted with annoyance and anger. "That man."

"Who? What man? The big guy? Are you okay?" Vash cringed as she pulled glass out of herself and she nodded. "Where is he?"

"He killed a man Vash, the leader of the circus he cut his head off in front of everyone."

Vash's seriousness all came rushing back into him. "Where is he?"

"He's near the church."

At that, Vash was off.

-

Panic was in the streets, Silva and Milli's battle happened in only a couple of minutes and Silva left the building. He was hoping he could catch that man but he was walking too slowly on his crutch. In seconds he found himself in the panic that was his threat with the head of the Mr. Radmyr, screaming and lots of blurred moving objects that could be best described as people. The pain was terrible but he hurried into an alley and away from the screams. He didn't hear anyone following him immediately; in a matter of minutes he heard someone else enter the alley behind him. He turned and faced a new blur, a bright red one. He raised his scythe and held the blade out. "Enough of this! I have no time for you anymore! Leave me or I will kill you once and for all!"

_

The monster stood before Vash and as the words came out its mouth Vash decided he agreed with it. He saw what bloody mess he left with Milli, he heard about Mr. Radmyr, he saw the chaos and it pushed him passed his restraints. Leaving Julia with Milli Vash bore a look on his face that was almost monstrous but not like Silva's. It was anger, the peace within him could not hold back the anger he felt for what Silva was doing. Like a storm Vash flew through the alley and like a storm his gun brought lightning to Silva's body. When Silva brought his weapon up to retaliate Vash pushed through calculations with blinding speed just like if the storm were to push open a book and send its pages turning only to fire the weapon Silva tried to murder Vash with off its course just enough to slip in to close for Silva to slice Vash with it. Then to pound down like the pounding of heavens that thunder would Vash's boot came slamming into Silva's Ankle. Silva's face contorted with pain and so did his body and one more splash of thunder as his weapon hit the ground seconds before Vash pushed him do the ground with his gun. Silva began to try to fight back put Vash cracked down hard on Silva's broken ankle pushing the bone far out of place and he seemed to be almost entirely sapped of energy, his arms falling losing over Vash grabbing at his coat desperately.

"Please." Silva groaned, his face filled with agony. "I must…" Vash didn't respond he just kept pressing against Silva's broken bones and kept his face inches from Silva's to see if he was conceding yet. "She's here! She's here you don't understand! No! I must get the map!"

Silva stopped talking and slowly stopped moving. He wasn't dead but he was not conscious. Vash found his anger calming down and he stood up when he was sure Silva would not fight back anymore. Suddenly he realized the whole alley had spectators, the birds that followed Silva. And among the spectators were two different kinds of birds, crows, and a brown bird that was of similar size. One of the brown birds flew down and landed on Silva, Vash only watched having his gun ready. It walked along the front of Silva's torso and shoved its break into one of the bullet holes. Contorting it's body it began to move it's whole head in.. This was the strangest thing Vash had ever seen and the Bird's movements were uncanny. He stood in awe and after a moment it stopped. All at once it's head burst back out and in its beak was a small necklace. The necklace was a long silver chain, beautiful as it reflected the light that came into the alley. What the chain held was a large silver grasshopper; actually it wasn't quite a grasshopper. The grasshopper was only on its hind legs and instead of having three sections like it would have the sections of it resembled more of a human. Standing up like a human, arching back like a human would if it were to yell, and but it had many features just like a grasshopper like how many legs it had and antenna and mouth. It was some kind of art of some kind of grasshopper demon; Vash only got seconds to look at it before the bird flew away. He could have shot it but he didn't. Something felt like it wouldn't matter if he did. He looked back to Silva whose body was changing. Silva seemed to be getting shorter, his face becoming not as long, and his limbs seemed to shorten also. Along with that it seemed like he lost a lot of his muscle which made what was left of his skin pull at his bones. In a matter of seconds he looked like a skeleton in his clothing. His skin melted off his bones and began to drip to the earth below him or the clothing under him and when it hit the ground it bubbled and boiled and in seconds vaporized and was gone. Silva was nothing left but bones and in a flurry of feathers so were the birds. Thanks to the birds flying away and Silva turning into vapor Vash was alone in the alley.

-

The bird traveled hard, and fast, taking the time of two days. It traveled until it found the old tower that the old man was in. Landing on the windowsill the bird dropped the necklace on the floor and the old man awoke from it's chair. It was daybreak, he stood up leaning heavily on his cane and made steps over to the bird. "What is the message now? Where has Alejandro traveled?" He didn't seem to notice the necklace, but went over to the bird bringing a frail hand to the back of the bird to pet it. The bird stared at the old man and said nothing. "Come now, speak to me, tell me where he is." The old man's face contorted into anger, pushing his skin thin and his face became mysterious. His teeth were that of a sharks and his eyes spoke nightmares to the bird. "Damn you bird! What has he done to you!" The old man smacked the bird out the window and the bird flew away. The old man took steps to the window yelling at it as it flew away and his foot inched out barely knocking into something silver laying on the floor. "What's this?" The man spat and leaned down slowly and picked up the necklace and his face, still looking monstrous, now became devious and happy all at the same time. "Alejandro...... the Necklace of Ocrima the Grasshopper? You can live without this...." The old man laughed a deep evil laugh pulling his body backwards so his whole body shuddered. He flipped his torso back into place quickly and laughed into the necklace his face pressing against it. "You have lost the necklace!!!" He boomed. "And it's still warm with your trapped soul! You fool!" He cackled and coughed and began to prance around the room with grace. "So now I do not have to worry about Alejandro ever convincing anyone of my presence! I can get my map! My map...." He old man came to a sudden stop and got very quiet staring off distantly as if seeing something he was talking to but nothing was there. "My map... I am old....." The old man reached up to his won face and felt it, as if making sure he was right. "I must... Two days..." The old man ran the necklace across his palm. "Two days away...... why there's only one city that close..... the map is there. I can finally lose my mortality once again!" As if a giddy child just getting accepted to prom he hopped on one foot across back to the windowsill and began to whistle into the air. "My birds! You must all come back! Alejandro is dead do not look for him! I can lose my mortality and go back to searching for the key to the prison and let out my brothers!" He cackled again and moved back to his chair. "But first I must try to re-awaken some of my power... and rest."

* * *

Hey I know took forever! Knew chapter! Sorry if you liked Silva :( But don't worry! Many possibilities still awake! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! =D


End file.
